LOVE BOMB
LOVE BOMB is the lead single of Fromis_9's special single album From.9. It was released on October 10, 2018 and is Fromis_9's most popular song to-date. Meaning "We use the word 'bomb' as a metaphor. The lyrics are very unique, they pop-up like bombs. Our unique voices also stand out, and we showcased many different sides of ourselves. When you listen to this song, you will be surprised... and everyone will be curious of who we are, and find out that we're Fromis_9!" -Jisun on Weekly Idol, when asked to describe Love Bomb. Color Key Jiheon Jisun Jiwon Hayoung Saerom Seoyeon Nagyung Gyuri Chaeyoung Lyrics Hangul= 난 네 맘 속의 limit time 버튼을 눌러 지금 딱 Ti-Ti-Ti-Tic tak 짜릿한 Love bomb, my love bomb I want it 오묘한 구름이 퍼져 and love it 두 눈을 감아 보는 나 시간이 잠시 멈춘 것만 같아 깜짝 놀라 난 숨을 참아봐 이렇게 이렇게 네 맘을 yeah 겨누다 겨누다 po-po-po-po-pow 좋아 뭐가 어려워 저질러봐 Ha ha ha yeah All night pa-pa-party 야 색 다른 네 꿈 속의 날 (woo) 만난 그 순간 터져 펑 뭔가 다른 feels like Zoom, zoom, zoom 달콤한 lo-lo-love bomb Lo-lo-love bomb 떨린 네 맘에 날 가득 채울 Love bomb, love bo-bomb Love bo-bomb 이 (what) 단잠을 깨울 Love bomb, love bo-bomb Love bo-bomb 이 (what) 달콤한 lo-lo-love bomb Lo-lo-love bomb 떨린 네 맘에 날 가득 채울 Love bomb, love bo-bomb Love bo-bomb 이 (what) 달 빛 아래 Love bomb, love bo-bomb 이 (what) Sweet love bomb, bomb, bomb (Hey!) Love bomb, bomb, bomb (Ha!) Tu-tu-tu-turn it up, I’m put it up 당당하게 네게 더 난 다가 가 왤까 why, why 한 번 맞춰봐 So hot 하게 난 톡 쏘게 welcome back 넌 넌 놀라 나를 봐 바쁜 네 눈빛 속의 날 (woo) 멈출 수 없는 떨림과 빨라지는 heart like boom, boom, boom 달콤한 lo-lo-love bomb Lo-lo-love bomb 떨린 네 맘에 날 가득 채울 Love bomb, love bo-bomb Love bo-bomb 이 (what) 단잠을 깨울 Love bomb, love bo-bomb Love bo-bomb 이 (what) 널 향한 lo-lo-love bomb Lo-lo-love bomb 우릴 비춰 낼 이 순간에 Love bomb, love bo-bomb Love bo-bomb 이 (what) 달 빛 아래 Love bomb, love bo-bomb 이 (what) sweet love bomb, bomb, bomb 내 품에 안긴 세상은 이미 널 따라 움직여 이렇게 Oh love baby, baby, oh love 네가 좀 더 아른아른하게 번져 그리워 난 네 맘 속의 limit time 버튼을 눌러 지금 딱 Ti-Ti-Ti-Tic tak 짜릿한 Love bomb, my love bomb 짜릿한 lo-lo-love bomb Lo-lo-love bomb 너의 눈빛에 날 담아 지금 Love bomb, love bo-bomb Love bo-bomb 이 (what) 우주를 담아 Love bomb, love bo-bomb Love bo-bomb 이 (what) 날 향한 lo-lo-love bomb Lo-lo-love bomb 멈출 수 없는 감정 속에 Love bomb, love bo-bomb Love bo-bomb 이 What 유성 끝에 Love bo-bomb 이 (what) Sweet love bomb, bomb, bomb 지금 네 맘 속에 머리가 어지럽게 너무 아름답게 터져 올 so sweet Love bomb, bomb, bomb |-| Romanization= Nan ne mam sogui Limit time Beoteuneul nulleo jigeum ttak T T T Tic tak jjarishan LOVE BOMB MY LOVE BOMB I want it Omyohan gureumi peojyeo and love it Du nuneul gama boneun na Sigani Jamsi meomchun geosman gata Kkamjjak nolla nan Sumeul chamabwa Ireohge ireohge ne mameul Yeah Gyeonuda gyeonuda P P P P Pow Joha mwoga eoryeowo jeojilleobwa Ha ha ha yeah All night p p partyya 야 Saek dareun ne kkum sogui nal Woo Mannan geu sungan teojyeo peong Mwonga dareun Feels like Zoom zoom zoom Dalkomhan L L LOVE BOMB L L LOVE BOMB tteollin ne mame Nal gadeuk chaeul LOVE BOMB LOVE B BOMB LOVE B BOMBi What Danjameul kkaeul LOVE BOMB LOVE B BOMB LOVE B BOMBi What Neol hyanghan L L LOVE BOMB L L LOVE BOMB uril bichwo nael I sungane LOVE BOMB LOVE B BOMB LOVE B BOMBi What Dal bit arae LOVE BOMB LOVE B BOMBi What Sweet LOVE BOMB BOMB BOMB Hey LOVE BOMB BOMB BOMB Hi T T T Turn it up I'm put it up Dangdanghage nege deo Nan daga ga waelkka why why Han beon majchwobwa So hothage nan tok ssoge Welcome back Neon neon nolla nareul bwa Bappeun ne nunbit sogui nal Woo Meomchul su eopsneun tteollimgwa Ppallajineun Heart like Boom Boom Boom Dalkomhan L L LOVE BOMB L L LOVE BOMB tteollin ne mame Nal gadeuk chaeul LOVE BOMB LOVE B BOMB LOVE B BOMBi What Danjameul kkaeul LOVE BOMB LOVE B BOMB LOVE B BOMBi What Neol hyanghan L L LOVE BOMB L L LOVE BOMB uril bichwo nael I sungane LOVE BOMB LOVE B BOMB LOVE B BOMBi What Dal bit arae LOVE BOMB LOVE B BOMBi What Sweet LOVE BOMB BOMB BOMB Nae pume angin sesangeun imi Neol ttara umjigyeo ireohge Oh love baby baby Oh love nega Jom deo areunareunhage beonjyeo geuriwo Nan ne mam sogui Limit time Beoteuneul nulleo jigeum ttak T T T Tic tak jjarishan LOVE BOMB MY LOVE BOMB Jjarishan L L LOVE BOMB L L LOVE BOMB neoui nunbiche Nal dama jigeum LOVE BOMB LOVE B BOMB LOVE B BOMBi What Ujureul dama LOVE BOMB LOVE B BOMB LOVE B BOMBi What Nal hyanghan L L LOVE BOMB L L LOVE BOMB meomchul su eopsneun Gamjeong soge LOVE BOMB LOVE B BOMB LOVE B BOMBi What Yuseong kkeute LOVE BOMB LOVE B BOMBi What Sweet LOVE BOMB BOMB BOMB Jigeum ne mam soge Meoriga eojireopge Neomu areumdapge Teojyeo ol So sweet LOVE BOMB BOMB BOMB |-| English= I'm the limit time inside your heart Press the button right now T-T-T-Tic tak electrifying LOVE BOMB MY LOVE BOMB I want it A mysterious cloud spreads out and love it close both my eyes The time It feels like it stopped for a bit I get surprised I hold my breath Like this, like this your heart yeah I aim at it, I aim at it P-P-P-P-Pow Nice what’s so hard about it commit to it Ha ha ha yeah All night pa-pa-party yeah In your unusual dream (woo) Right when you meet me it explodes boom Something different Feels like Zoom zoom zoom Sweet L-L-LOVE BOMB L-L-LOVE BOMB inside your shaky heart I'll fill it up with me LOVE BOMB LOVE B-BOMB LOVE B-BOMB (What) Wake you from your sleep LOVE BOMB LOVE B-BOMB LOVE B-BOMB (What) To you L-L-LOVE BOMB L-L-LOVE BOMB it will shine upon us This moment LOVE BOMB LOVE B-BOMB LOVE B-BOMB (What) Under the moonlight LOVE BOMB LOVE B-BOMB (What) Sweet LOVE BOMB BOMB BOMB Hey LOVE BOMB BOMB BOMB Hi T-T-T-Turn it up I'm put it up Confidently to you I go closer, I wonder why that is why why try guessing So hot-like, I'll shoot it like tok, welcome back You're you're surprised, you look at me Me inside your busy eyes (woo) A shakiness you cannot stop and a faster beating Heart like Boom Boom Boom Sweet L-L-LOVE BOMB L-L-LOVE BOMB inside your shaky heart I'll fill it up with me LOVE BOMB LOVE B-BOMB LOVE B-BOMB (What) Wake you from your sleep LOVE BOMB LOVE B-BOMB LOVE B-BOMB (What) To you L L LOVE BOMB L-L-LOVE BOMB it will shine upon us This moment LOVE BOMB LOVE B-BOMB LOVE B-BOMB (What) Under the moonlight LOVE BOMB LOVE B-BOMB (What) Sweet LOVE BOMB BOMB BOMB The world that I'm hugging inside my arms is already Moving as it follows you like this Oh love baby baby Oh love You are spreading out faintly and I miss you I'm the limit time inside your heart Press the button right now T-T-T-Tic tak electrifying LOVE BOMB MY LOVE BOMB Electrifying L-L-LOVE BOMB L-L-LOVE BOMB inside your eyes Place me inside this instant LOVE BOMB LOVE B-BOMB LOVE B-BOMB (What) Place the space inside LOVE BOMB LOVE B-BOMB LOVE B-BOMB (What) To you L-L-LOVE BOMB L-L-LOVE BOMB inside the emotions that cannot be stopped LOVE BOMB LOVE B-BOMB LOVE B-BOMB (What) At the meteoric end LOVE BOMB LOVE B-BOMB (What) Sweet LOVE BOMB BOMB BOMB Inside your heart right now It makes my head dizzy So beautiful About to burst, So sweet LOVE BOMB BOMB BOMB Category:Discography Category:Fromis_9 Category:Single Category:From.9